A Little Pink
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: Shuichi had hoped things would get better now that he and Yuki had been together for awhile. But now it seems things are just getting worse! Will Shuichi really leave him? Set to songs by P!nk.
1. Mean

A Little Pink

By: Witch Baby

A/N: So, I love Gravitation! And I love P!ink! And zomg P!nk used to have pink hair like Shuichi! Yay! And that was my thought process to come up with this story. And of course some of her songs go perfect for the relationship between Yuki and Shu-chan! :D All chapters will have a song by her in it but there are a few instances where I only use part of the song. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!

Disclaimer: The use of Gravitation characters and the lyrics are purely for the enjoyment of my twisted fangirly mind. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One- Mean**

_'How did this happen?'_

Shuichi Shindou couldn't help turning that question over and over in his mind. Four little words that held no answer no matter how much he racked his brain.

He was sitting outside of Yuki's study, the soft clicking of keys the only sound to be heard. That and the dejected sighs that seemed to leave the pink haired singers lips at regular intervals. _'How did this happen?'_ he thought for the countless time that day.

The door of the study was locked, the writers way of guaranteeing Shuichi left him the hell alone. The singer guessed it was his own fault that Yuki did that. Just because he didn't have work didn't mean his lover could just drop everything for him! But...... he didn't have to_ lock _the door! Sure he might yell, throw books, and call Shuichi names but....he'd never locked him out of the study. And Shuichi knew that deep down Yuki liked his company. Or at least....he liked to think so....

Feeling a deep sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, the singer trudged down the hall to the bedroom, casting a forlorn look at the door from over his shoulder. When he really thought about it, something he didn't like to do often, especially when Yuki was involved, he couldn't help but realize the feeling of emptiness had been steadily growing for months. Shuichi didn't want to believe that things had gone bad between them, and made excuses that they both where working too much. It seemed though that, if they where talking at all, they would only end up fighting. There just wasn't any tolerance anymore between them, and every time he tried to get closer he only found himself more and more alone.

Mechanically, he rummaged through his closet, grabbing some random outfit as he decided to take a much needed relaxing shower. The apartment he shared with Yuki felt especially big tonight, the bathroom tiles cold against his bare feet as he stripped down and turned on the water. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he paused to scrutinize his petite form, the smooth tan skin and pink hair, thinking idly if Yuki liked the way he looked. Everyone always said he was cute, but it only mattered to him what Yuki thought. The blond never complained or anything but, that didn't mean there wasn't something that the singer could change....

It had been so long since Yuki had said anything nice about him. _'In fact,'_ he thought sadly, stepping into the warm spray of the shower, '_I can't even remember the last time he said he loved me!'_

Sure, he knew Yuki wasn't one to voice his affection often, if he said anything nice at all, and Shuichi could deal with that. Usually. That was the power of love after all! And normally all the singer would have to do is look into his lovers honey gold eyes and be satisfied with the silent longing he saw there. Or have one of those moments where Yuki kissed him passionately, their desire taking him higher then hes ever been....... except now those all seemed like a silly romantic dream with how Yuki had hardly paid any attention to him anymore. Would it kill the bastard to just say it out loud once in awhile?!

Frowning, he lathered shampoo into his pink hair carefully, tilting his head back so as not to get soap in his eyes. His thoughts drifted back to a memory when he had been clumsy enough to actually do so. Yuki had sauntered in at the singers painful shriek, chuckling and calling him an idiot,before carefully helping him. They had ended up making love in the shower, then on the bathroom floor, then in their bedroom. It was a sweet memory...

Especially since it had been so long since Yuki had touched him at all. Too long in fact. It left him feeling like a flower, drying out and withering from lack of water and sun. Every time he tired to do anything Yuki would only growl in annoyance, telling him "I don't have time for your childish antics you damn brat. Get out."

Shuichi was used to it, he guessed. He always took Yuki's words with a whine and even a tear if the moment called for it. It always worked, Yuki having the excuse to 'shut him up', his eyes melting with playfulness. Except now they only seemed to be as cold as hard amber, making Shuichi feel so lost. When did they get so mean?

Shuichi tried his hardest not to ask for too much. He bought all his own things so as not to waste Yuki's money and, when he knew Yuki was serious with his work, he did his best to stay quiet, respecting the space between them. Was it to much to ask for a little loving in return? He had only one need, and that was Yuki. They had been together for awhile now. Long enough to fall into a familiar routine. Shuichi knew everything about him and still loved him despite his past and the scars he bore. So he had hoped that by now they would've gotten....closer. He wasn't sure what he needed exactly, he just needed _more_.

Now feeling really depressed, he refocused on the task of finishing his shower, trying to let his worries slip away. He closed his eyes, humming quietly to himself. The hum soon turned into a low sung tune, the song by the latest artist he was into. She was an American artist he stumbled upon when he had been surfing the internet. He became interested since she shared her stage name, P!ink, with his favorite color. It was bonus though that her music kicked ass too. He'd downloaded her 'Funhouse' CD and had been listing to it non-stop for weeks.

"_How did we get so mean?  
How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning when it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be..."_

He wondered how his mind had settled on that song! It especially rang true for how he was currently feeling. Funny, he realized, how music was always the perfect way to voice his emotions. Really felling the music now, his voice picked up in volume, his heart pouring into the lyrics.

"_Oh, we said some things that we can never take back  
It's like a train wreck, trying hit the right track  
We opened up the wine and we just let it breathe,  
But we should of drank it down while it was still sweet  
It all goes bad eventually..._

_Now do we stay together cause we're scared to be alone?  
We got so used to this abuse, it kind of feels like home  
But, my baby, I just really wanna know,_

_How did we get so mean?"_

The door to the bathroom flung open suddenly, making Shuichi jump slightly with a screech. Yuki stood in the door way, his eyes hard with annoyance. Shuichi flashed him his brightest smile, oblivious to his lovers sour attitude. "Yuki!" he giggled cheerfully, glad for the distraction from his sullen thoughts, "Are you done with your work Yuki? Do you wanna do something after I get-"

"No, I'm not done with my work. Someones insistent racket was distracting me." he said coldly.

Shuichi flinched, his lovers harsh tone like a slap to his face. He brushed it aside though, quickly retorting with a coy smile. "Are you here to shut me up then?"

Yuki rolled his eyes,his scowl deepening. Not the reaction Shuichi was hoping for. "Don't be so childish. Just shut up so I can work." he snapped.

Turning sharply, he walked away, leaving Shuichi in a state of shock and heartbreak. How could he just be so mean?! It wasn't fair! Yuki walked around all high a mighty, stepping all over Shuichi's feelings without the slightest regard for him. Gods, did her really mean so little to the writer?

Shuichi finished his shower quickly, tugging on his pants over his still damp body. He tried to convince himself that the wetness on his cheek where just left over from his shower, but he knew it was a lie. He didn't care about that though, he just needed to talk to Yuki once and for all. He needed to tell him.....tell him...

Oh, hell, he didn't even know what he was going to say! But he had a strong resolve to tell the blond what was on his mind and make him listen. Shuichi wasn't as good with words as he was with music but....he had to try.

He couldn't just lie down and take this any longer, thinking that this was it for him and Yuki....

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, how was it so far? I know I didn't use the whole song but I think its still good like this. And if you go read the lyrics it still fits in with the story! Like in the song there's a part that goes "The shower it reminds me you'd undress me with your eyes/ now you never touch me and you tell me that you're tired" and that fits perfect when Shuichi is remembering how they did it in the shower and if Yuki thinks hes cute. :D

Anyway, updates will be frequent since I actually have five out of the planned six chapters written out. I just need to type and edit them. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be working on my other story 'Horror Of Our Love' right now but....damn you Plot Bunny God and you insistence to distract me!!! D:

Anyway, reviews = love! So review!!! Until next time chicklets! Witch Baby is out!


	2. I don't Believe You

A Little Pink

By: Witch Baby

A/N: Aw, I feel loved! Thanks for the few reviews I got so far. Glad that I can add a little bright pink to your lives, Shuichi style! :D Enjoy chappy two!

________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two- I don't believe you**

Shuichi was slightly relived to find the door of the study unlocked after quickly running down the hallway from the bathroom. "YUUUUKKKKIIIII!!!" the pink haired singer exclaimed, crossing the room and jumping on the blond in barely enough time for him to move his laptop.

"What the fuck are you doing you damn brat?! Get the fuck off of me!" the writer demanded, doing his best to remove the vise like grip on his neck to no avail.

Shuichi tightened his death-grip, his tear streamed face buried against his lovers shirt. "No! I don't want to!" he whined.

Yuki growled and lifted the singer, dropping him onto the floor. Shuichi gave a pained shout of protest, looking up at the writer in open mouthed shock as Yuki glared down at him. "Now, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he snapped.

Shuichi sniffled cutely, struggling to put into the words the thoughts circling in his head. He had to make Yuki understand. To make sure that things where still all right between them. "I love you!" he blurted out.

The amber gaze softened slightly, giving Shuichi a spark of hope. So would things really be okay after all? "Shuichi," Yuki sighed in slight irritation, "You need to calm down."

The singer nodded wiping away a lingering tear. "Now," continued the blond, "What wrong?"

The singer shrugged, violet eyes looking nervously at the floor. "I dunno....I just needed...to tell you that I love you Yuki."

He had hoped for understanding. Expected gentle sarcasm. But in the true fashion of recent weeks, he got neither. Yuki just had no tolerance for him anymore.

"That's it? All the hysterics and almost crushing my laptop all to tell me you love me?! Damn it Shuichi what part of 'I have a deadline' do you not get!"

Shuichi flinched, his lovers harsh tone like a physical slap to the face. What did he mean 'is that it?' Wasn't that enough reason?

"Yuki I-" his pleading was snatched away with a girly shriek though, as he ducked from a dictionary flying at him from across the room.

Yuki was back at his desk, one hand already back at his laptop, the other with another large book at the ready. "Enough. I don't have time for you."

Shuichi could faintly hear music begin to play in the background. The dictionary must have hit the stereo kept in the study when the singer had ducked. It was turned down low enough to not be deemed 'annoying' but Shuichi could still barely make out the words. He must have left a copy of his P!nk CD in there from last time...

"_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all_

_It's like, you're the swing-set, and I'm the kid that falls_

_Its like, the way we fight, the times I've cried_

_We come to blows, and every night the passions there_

_So its gotta be right.......right?"_

"Yuki?" he asked, unusually quiet as he peeked up from behind lowered lashes, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

An irritated sigh from behind the desk. "What?"

"Do....do you even want me around anymore?" he asked in a small fearful voice.

"Well, when you're always interrupting me, I really start to ask that myself." came the cold reply, fingers never ceasing their typing, Yuki not realizing the effect his careless words had on the singer.

"_No, I don't believe you ,when you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart_

_No, I don't believe you, when you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to not love me at all"_

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat, the off handed comment playing like a broken record in his mind, over and over and over again. So, that was the truth then? That for all his effort, Yuki still didn't need him. It hurt, knowing that despite having the blond at the center of his world, Shuichi was still so little apart of his.

"_I don't mind it, still don't mind at all_

_It's like one of those bad dreams, when you can't wake up_

_Looks like, you've given up, you've had enough_

_But I want more no I won't stop_

_'Cause I just know you'll come around.....right?"_

Yet, he still loved him even though he knew he meant so little. He couldn't help but love him, big thoughtless bastard that he was. Shuichi knew Yuki hurt inside, though he didn't show it to anyone. He knew that it was hard for his lover to say what he felt inside. The singer always tired to make up for that. He was the bright whirlwind to try and ease up Yuki's cold heart. Shuichi was the 'I love you' that the blond never said. And he could live with that, just as long as there was hope that he could bring the writer into the colorful world of music and love that he surrounded himself in. But what if...what if that day never came? What if Yuki really didn't need him or want him?

What if? What if? What if?

The singers hands tightened into fists, knuckles white with strain. No! He refused to believe this! He come this far and he wouldn't back down now! There had to be _something_. He would not let mimself think that all those rare tender moments, all those days spent arguing only to end in hot, needful, demanding touches where for naught.

"_No, I don't believe you ,when you say don't come around here no more_

_I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart_

_No, I don't believe you, when you say you don't need me anymore_

_So don't pretend to not love me at all"_

Yuki looked up sharply as Shuichi slammed his hands down on the desk. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled.

The singers pink hair curtained his face, obscuring his tearful and angry gaze from the writers view as he shouted through clenched teeth, "No, you 'what the fuck?' you bastard!"

"What are you talking about you damn brat?"

"How could you be so heartless?!" he exploded, "I've tried being careful, I've tried being playful, but its never enough for you!"

He was aware that he had started sobbing, but he didn't care in that moment. Tears streaming down his face, arms flailing he shrieked, "What do you want from me?! MY BLOOD?!"

"_Just don;t stand there and watch me fall_

_'Cause I, 'cause I still don;t mind at all_

_Its like, the way we fight, the times I've cried_

_We come to blows, and every night the passions there_

_So its gotta be right.....right?"_

Yuki looked at Shuichi with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What the hell are you throwing a tantrum for?" he growled.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum!" he screeched, stomping his foot like a child, contradicting his words, "I'm trying to get you to take me seriously! Damn it Yuki, WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MEEE?!"

Amber eyes rolled in annoyance, trying to comprehend his lovers outburst. Shuichi trying to be serious? The pink spaz didn't know the meaning of the word. Still, the tears in his violet eyes caused a pang of guilt. What was wrong with him?

"Oh! Just go...go shrivel and up and die you bastard!" the singer flailed once more, before stomping towards the door, "If you don't need me, then I...I _don't_ need you!"

The shelves rattled as Shuichi slammed the study door. A moment later Yuki heard the front door open and shut forcefully as well. "What the fuck is up with that brat?" the writer murmured out loud.

Something in him nagged to go follow his lover just to make sure he was okay..... or at least he remembered to put on shoes and a shirt before he walked out. Shrugging, he turned back to his laptop. Most likely the singer was bored and needed attention. Yuki, as much as he liked an excuse to shut his lover up, preferably with his tongue or some other favored appendage, his deadline was tomorrow and he still had four chapters to finish before then.

So pushing the thought of his upset lover aside, he turned his focus back to the computer screen. Besides, Shuichi would be back. He always came back...

"_I don't believe you..."_

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So the song for this was 'I don't believe you' by P!ink (duh). I realized I accidentally spelled her name "P!ink" like two or three times in the last chapter, so sorry. My fingers start flaying and then I don't always catch my mistakes. I'll go back and change it....eventually. But I triple checked to make sure that I spelled it the correct way P!nk, this time! (Though now more people spell it as just 'Pink' I still like it 'P!nk')

Anyway, I really like this song especially for Yuki and Shu-chan. And this other one that's coming up but I don't want to spoil it by telling you the name! I really like this multi chapter songfic so far and I hope you all do too! Well, until next time, may the Yaoi God smile upon you! Review please!

And P.S. The 'b' on my keyboard is sticking so if any words are missing a 'b', I'm sorry!


	3. One Foot Wrong

A Little Pink

By: Witch Baby

_**A/N:** So, I almost cut this chapter out of the story since, to me, though the song fit good for Yuki it didn't quite fit in for the chapter and storyline. However, after much debate, review, and late night phone talks with my best friend Johnny Boy over a can of Monster, I decided in the end to post it anyway. I figured it was okay, so that readers could see how Yuki felt and acted about everything. Sorry if the chapter sucks but I swear by the Gods of Yaoi that the next chapter is better. In fact its kind of my favorite! So, enjoy more of 'A Little Pink' !_

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Three- One Foot Wrong**

With a satisfied sigh, Eiri Yuki pushed away from his desk. Finally, he was finished with those god awful chapters! Slipping off his glasses, he massaged the bridge of his nose, deciding to call his editor first thing tomorrow to pick up the manuscript. Leaning back in his chair, he lit a celebratory cigarette, watching for a moment as night crept in through the study windows.

It felt great to finally be done. He'd have at least a few weeks before he'd have to do anything work related. He needed the break desperately. Thought he'd never admit it, he was feeling pretty burned out and could maybe use a vacation. Sometimes he had to wonder if his career was really worth all the stress. Sure, a large amount of it, he brought on himself, but still writing wasn't as easy as it seemed. At least now though, he had something to look forward to on his time off.

Now that he thought about it, where was his damn brat?

"_Am I sweaty? Or are these tears on my face?_

_Should I be hungry? I can't remember the last time that I ate_

_Call someone, I need a friend to talk me down"_

He glanced over at the the CD stereo across the room. He hadn't even realized the thing was on. Did that mean Shuichi was home or had it been playing since the singer left? Oh well, didn't matter anyway that the thing was playing. Hopefully though, his pink haired lover would be asleep in their bed, allowing Yuki to be able to sneak into the room and catch up on sleep too. As well as cuddle up next to Shuichi. Another thing he'd never admit, but he lived for moments like that.

"_But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it  
But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it_

_All the lights are on but I'm in the dark  
Who's gonna find me? Who's gonna find me?  
Just one foot wrong  
You'll have to love me when I'm gone"_

Not bothering to switch off the computer or the radio, he kind of liked the song anyway, he exited his study and entered the hall. The whole apartment was dark, not a single light on anywhere. Which was odd since Yuki usually had to constantly remind Shuichi to turn lights off when he left the room. He ultimately ignored the uneasy feeling this gave him though, even when he opened the bedroom door only to reveal an empty bed.

Scowling, he retreated into the kitchen, flipping on lights as he went. The rooms did seem less sinister after that, though it did nothing to brighten the writers mood. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a can of beer, quickly cracking it open and downing half of its contents in one gulp. 'So, the brats not at home.....where could he be?' he thought to himself, leaning against the tiled counter top.

"_Does anyone see this?  
Lucky me, I guess I'm the chosen one  
Color and madness  
First in line I put my money down  
Some freedom is the tiniest cell in town"_

Growling in irritation, Yuki collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Shuichi should have been home. If he didn't have work, he was always at home. So where the hell was he?! There was no note or message or anything. The writer racked his brain for any memory of Shuichi saying he was leaving or-

'If you don't need me then I don't need you!'

Yuki growled as the memory of Shuichi's crying face and angry shout suddenly surfaced. No, there was no way that Shuichi was serious. The singer was like a puppy, following Yuki faithfully everywhere he went. He would cry or whine but...he wouldn't _actually_ run off....

"_But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it  
But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it  
All the lights are on but I'm in the dark  
Who's gonna find me? Who's gonna find me?  
Just one foot wrong  
You'll have to love me when I'm gone" _

The singer was just probably throwing a fit, Yuki decided rationally. He always did that when Yuki didn't pay enough attention to him. Meaning that then of course, this was Yuki's fault to begin with, but he pushed the guilt down with another drink of alcohol. Rather then go and hunt down his lover, he'd just stay at home.....alone......with his thoughts.....

But.....It was too quiet without Shuichi, and Yuki secretly longed for his spastic lover to be home. Things just felt so....empty without him around. It both humbled and annoyed the writer that he had come to depend so much on Shuichi. He guessed most people would be happy to be loved so completely like how Shuichi loved him. Gods knew that Yuki pushed him to his limit at times. Damn, he was such a bastard, and most of the time, was pretty proud of that fact.

But not when tear filled violet eyes looked up at him.

He pushed those thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time to think about depressing stuff like that. In fact, there never would be a time. Better to firmly lock it down deep inside his psych. It would get him no where in the end. He just didn't want to deal with things like that alone......

"_Some people find the beauty in all of this  
I go straight to the dark side near this  
If it's it bad is it always my fault?  
Did somebody bring me down?  
Did somebody bring me down?  
Did somebody bring me down?"_

He didn't want to think about how undeserving he was of Shuichi. He didn't want to think about all the terrible things he'd done, the mistakes he made. Emptying his can of beer, he got up in search of another. Yeah, most people would be happy with Shuichi, Yuki just got irritated. It was the best defense for keeping the realization that he couldn't live without him at bay.

"_One foot wrong, I'm gonna fall  
Put one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Put one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it  
Just one foot wrong and I'm fall  
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it  
All the lights are on but I'm in the dark  
Who's gonna find me? Who's gonna find me?  
Just one foot wrong  
You'll love me when I'm gone"_

Finishing off another can and reaching for a third, he let himself think off Shuichi only in the sense of 'Where the hell was he?!' It had to be at last three hours since his outburst and show of storming out of the apartment. And upon checking there was no messages of the phones either,

'If you don't need me then I don't need you!'

Yuki shook his head slightly to banish the echoed memory of Shuichi's shouting, The singer would never leave him. The idea was ridiculous. He'd just wait until the singer finally gave up and came home...

"_You'll love me when I'm gone..."_

_______________________________________________________________________

_A/N: So yeah, I didn't dig this chapter much, as mentioned before. Hope you guys will enjoy it enough for the next chapters though! I promise its better! :D_

_REVIEWS=LOVE! _


	4. It's All Your Fault

A Little Pink

By: Witch Baby

_A/N: Me again bringing you some more pink! Hope you like it! Oddly enough, I don't really like the color pink....I like purple...but neh. If its Shu-chan I love it! :D_

_As always, I don't own Gravitation, its characters, or the lyrics used for this story._

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four- It's All Your Fault**

Hiroshi Nakano liked to think he was a good friend. So when his best friend and band mate Shuichi Shindou showed up at his door with tear filled eyes, of course he had let him inside.

This however, was _not_ what he had sighed up for when he let the singer inside.

"Shu-chan," Hiro said evenly," I understand you're upset....But that does NOT give you the right to trash my apartment!"

The singer was sprawled on Hiro's living room floor, somewhere between laughing like and idiot and crying his eyes out, mounds of empty strawberry pocky boxes and empty bottles of Shochu strewn around him. "Buuut Hiro-kun~," he slurred, "You said that I should calm down and relaaaax..."

"Yeah I said 'relax', not get so drunk and hyper that you terrorize my living room!"

Normally, Hiro wouldn't have minded Shuichi having a few drinks since he usually passed out right away. Unfortunately though, the absurd amount of pocky he'd eaten was keeping the singer hyper, preventing unconsciousness. It really was a bother to hear the pink haired spaz drone on and on. The guitarist swore if he heard one more think about Yuki he was gonna go and knock Shuichi out himself!

"We need music!" Shuichi said suddenly, giggling as he stumbled over to Hiro's stereo. Brandishing his bright pink Mp3 player, he scrolled through it a moment before plugging it in and plopping down on the floor, right in front of the speakers.

"You're gonna go deaf like that." Hiro warned, though Shuichi only ignored him as the music started.

"_I'd conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to and would I be afraid  
Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
Oh, I don't even mind, yeah"_

"I didn't know you liked American music." Hiro commented softly, worried now at whatever direction Shuichi's thoughts had taken.

The singer was still seated on the floor, his knees brought up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Glazed violet eyes stared at the speaker, conflicting emotions reflected in their depths. Hiro was realizing he was more upset then he first believed. "Shu-chan?" he questioned, crouching by his friend.

Shuichi whimpered quietly lifting his head slightly. "If useful, right Hiro-kun? I'm not always annoying.

"Of course you're useful Shu-chan." he agreed, patting his friends head reassuringly

"_It's all your fault, you called me beautiful  
You turned me out and now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air and it's not fair"_

"I don't feel useful Hiro-kun. I'm just....naive, and stupid, and annoying...." the singer mumbled quietly, burying his face in his hands.

"You're not Shuichi, you just....see the brighter side of things is all."

"I just want to be more grown up. Like Yuki! Then maybe he'd want me more......"

Hirohad to hold back a laugh at the mental image of the pink haired singer trying to act as tough and col as the writer. "Don't change who you are Shuichi. Everyone likes you for who you are." Hiro promised.

"I don't care about everyone else!" the drunk singer wailed, "I just want Yuki! YUUUUKKKKIIIII!!!"

"Calm down Shu! You'll wake the neighbors!" the guitarist scolded.

""You just don't understand Hiro! He could leave me so easily! Hes got everything so what does he need me for!?"

Shuichi paused in his hysterics to suddenly collapse on the floor. "I just.....want to mean something to him...something important....." he whispered softly.

" _I'm trying to figure out what else to say (What else could I say)  
To make you turn around and come back this way (Would you just come back this way)  
I feel like we could be really awesome together  
So make up your mind cause it's now or never"_

"I try so hard," Shuichi continues from his spot on Hiro's floor, "I want him to love me. Is that to much? Am I being to greedy? I'd give up ….everything, if it would make him love me more....."

Suddenly, the singer sat back up, arms flailing angrily as if the object of his anguish was their in the room with him. "But _NO_!" he shrieked, "The heartless bastard just kicks me out and doesn't give a shit! I can never tell with him! After all we've been through and he still is so _mean_! Does he hate me or not!?"

"I'm sure he loves you Shu-chan." Hiro murmured, past trying to calm the drunk singer down and opting to wait until he passed out.

"_It's all your fault, you called me beautiful  
You turned me out and now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air, and it's not fair"_

"Its been what? Five hours since I walked out? No calls or anything! I just wanted to see if he freaked out or something......but nothing! And I....I WANNA GO HOME! YUUUUUKIIIIIII!!!"

"Thats because you don't have your cell you idiot. And if you wanna go home then go." Hiro sighed.

Shuichi was beyond listing and promptly burst into tears, still calling Yuki's name. Flinging his arm dramatically over his watery purple eyes, he sobbed, "What if he hates me?! I just want him to feel like I do But I can't....even do that right.....I just want him to....."

"_I would never pull the trigger but I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind!"_

Hiro waited patiently for Shuichi's sobs to quiet, the alcohol finally taking effect and lulling his friend into a drunken sleep. Switching off the radio, he picked up his friend and deposited him on the couch. Sometimes it was really sad to watch those two. Yuki really did take for granted how much Shuichi loved him, and Shuichi too , always doubted how much merit he held within Yuki's cold heart.

But in the end, it wasn't Hiro's place to try and make sense of the constant love drama between his best friend and Yuki. So the least he could do was have a place ready for Shuichi to sleep when those two where at it again.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before Yuki too, showed up at his door, Hiro set to cleaning the mess in his apartment. Yeah, those two would be okay. This pattern had been repeated so many times that Hiro had no doubt that everything would end happily....

___________________________________________________________________

_A/N: My all time favorite chapter is next! Yay! And I can't thank you enough all who left a positive review regarding my last chapter. That made me feel SO much better! PLEASE SEE POLL REGARDING THIS STORY! Well, next chapter soon! Love you lots!_

_Review=Love! Spread the love!_

_On a side note, 'shochu' is like the Japanese version of vodka. And if you don't know what pocky is already, that's just sad...._


	5. Please, Don't Leave Me

A Little Pink

By: Witch Baby

_A/N: Welcome back! So, so far I've gotten good reviews over all. That makes me so happy!_

_Well, I have a poll up regarding this story. Please check it out and vote. Originally this was rated 'M' but I bumped it down to 'T' since honestly there wasn't anything that happened that really made it bad. My original chapter six has a yaoi sex scene in it but the more and more I re-read what I've written, for some reason I see it just ending as a cutesy lil' songfic. So, I'm leaving it to you readers. Do I indulge in my yaoi perverseness or do we keep it light and fluffy! YOU DECIDE!_

_Now, enjoy this chapter! Its my favorite since the song is the most perfect for Shuichi and Yuki!_

* * *

**Chapter Five- Please, don't leave me**

Yuki never thought he'd hate and inanimate object so much. The damnable clock on the wall was surely mocking him. The more he glared at it, the slower it seemed to move. Dragging out second after second with every soft '_tick, tock_', a screaming reminder that Shuichi was not yet home.

_**Tick, tock**._ Shuichi gone.

_**Tick, tock.**_ Shuichi gone.

_**Tick, to- SLAM!**_

A smash later and he now needed to add 'new clock' to the shopping list. Settling back down in his desk chair he decided to combat his growing irritation with a few shots of the bourbon he stored in his desk drawer. Pouring himself a generous amount of the amber liquid, he glanced instead to the digital clock on his laptop. At least that one was quiet, but if his lover didn't return home soon he might be needing to get a new laptop as well.

Where the hell was Shuichi?!

Yuki had caved about a half hour before and called his lover's cell, only to receive no answer. That wasn't like Shuichi at all. He _always_ answered when Yuki called him, and if he wasn't he would have at least left a message saying he'd be busy. Even after calling repeatedly, there was still no answer! What kind of reason could Shuichi have for not answering?!

Unless of course.....

'No!' his mind refused to believe the sudden thoughts occurring to him, 'No way in hell he could have meant what he said!'

Yuki was on his feet in an instant, grabbing his car keys and heading out the front door. He staggered slightly as he began to trek down the hall and into the elevator. On some level, he knew he was pretty much wasted and he should probably wait a little while to calm down and think things through rationally. Then again, Yuki never seemed to act rational whenever Shuichi was involved.

He made it to the garage finally and after only two attempts, stuck the key into the door of his Mercedes. Sliding in and starting the car, the radio automatically came on, blaring what he vaguely remembered as Shuichi's latest musical interest. He didn't have time to think of his lovers musical hobbies at the moment though, or the fact that Shuichi had been messing around with his car stereo again. He had to find his lover first...

"_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?"_

Ignoring the angry shouts, honks, and hand gestures, Yuki tore down the street, his thoughts alternating between the usual self loathing and trying to figure out where the hell Shuichi could be. The studio maybe? No, Shuichi avoided the studio like the plague if he didn't have to work. The park then? He often went there to think and get some quite time when he was composing lyrics or if Yuki had been particularly mean to him. Turing left sharply and cutting off another car, he sped off towards the nearby park.

"_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is....broken..."_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he snarled to himself.

He'd had so many chances and every single time just shoved Shuichi to the side. Had he really expected the brat to endure that forever? Why did he do that to singer in the first place? Was it because he was scared? To full of pride? Maybe a little of both, though he sure as hell wouldn't admit that out loud. There where a lot of reasons he acted the way he did.

But never in his life had he really expected Shuichi to just walk away from him!

There wasn't enough vile, despicable words to describe what a complete bastard Yuki was feeling like. And being a writer, he knew quite a few.

"_Please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me,  
I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this;  
Please, don't leave me..."_

Parking haphazardly on the curb, he exited his car, not caring that the engine was still running and the radio was still on. He scanned the surrounding area, looking for any sight of bright pink hair. This late at night not many people where out and about, so it shouldn't be hard to spot him...

Yet, Yuki didn't see a thing.

His hand tightened into a fist, the nails digging painfully into his palm in frustration. His shoulders shook slightly in fury. Shuichi wasn't here. Yuki didn't know where to find him.

"Gods damn it!" he snarled, smashing his fist against the car door, leaving a nice little dent in the sleek metal. Pain exploded up his arm, but it was a good kind of pain. For a moment it sobered him, his drunk induced rage subsiding and allowing him to think clearly.

"_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty," _

Taking a deep calming breath, Yuki got back into his car, staring out the windshield as he tried to slow down and think. He wasn't one to freak out so badly, even when under the influence. However, when it came to Shuichi, all his rational thinking seemed to fly out the window. He'd never acted this mean, this crazy, or this angry before.

Then again though, there had never been anyone quite like Shuichi in his life. And for all the tears, the fighting, the annoying childish antics, Yuki never wanted to let him go.

"_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it....I promise"_

"Shuichi...." the blonde sighed tiredly, displaying a rare moment of weakness as he sat in the darkened car.

He refused to believe this was it. They'd fought so many times before, and everything turned out fine. They'd make it through this. Yuki would act like a bastard while Shuichi whined and pouted then they'd have make up sex and everything would be okay. Because Yuki refused to let him go.

Yet, the memory of Shuichi asking quietly if Yuki needed him just wouldn't leave him alone. Shuichi never got quiet like that, that was why it stayed so clearly in Yuki's mind. The writer had just brushed it aside at the time, thinking nothing of the desperate look in his lovers eyes.

"_Please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me,  
I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this;  
Please, don't leave me"_

He leaned his head against the steering wheel. If only it wasn't so hard to be honest. He knew better then anyone how painful the truth was. But in his own fear of getting hurt, he had hurt Shuichi, and might have lost what had become the most important thing to him. Gods damn it, he really was such a bastard. He didn't even know here to find-

Yuki sat up abruptly, realization dawning on him. Of course! He knew exactly where Shuichi was! And damn him for not thinking of it before. There was only one place Shuichi would go if he was leaving. It was his best friends place after all. Revving the engine, he flew out of the park, driving right to Hiro's nearby apartment.

With the ridiculous speed he was going, he arrived in moments. Slamming on the breaks, not caring the time or the nearby angry bystanders, he jumped from the still running car, striding to the front. "Hiro!" he roared, pounding on the door, "Open up now!"

"_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you.... I'm sorry....."_

The door was thrown open by a very pissed off Hiro. "What the hell?! Don't make so much damn noise!"

"Where's Shuichi?" Yuki growled.

"Hey, just because you screwed up, again, and pissed him off, again, doesn't mean you can come and take it out on my door!" the guitarist huffed, "Both of you should learn some manners. Do you know how long I was up cleaning after-"

"Hiro," the blonde hissed through clenched teeth, "Where. Is. Shuichi."

Sighing, Hiro motioned for him to come inside. "He's passed out on the couch. Funny how much pocky and alcohol he can consume when he's emotional..."

Yuki was really ready to tear into the dark haired guitarist, not really in the mood for Hiro's sarcasm. Until he saw Shuichi sleeping peacefully on the couch. The tear stains on his cheeks made him raw with guilt, but at least he really was there, looking worry free, a small smile on his sweet lips.

"_Please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me,  
I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this;  
Please, don't leave me"_

Yuki gathered the unconscious singer into his arms carefully, forcing a thank you to Hiro on his way out the door. "Whatever," he replied with a smirk, "Just try not to hurt him too much. He can't function properly when you two fight and K-san will shoot us if we don't start work on our next album."

Yuki growled back, walking back towards the car. Lowering the volume on the radio, he buckled in the sleeping Shuichi, pressing a soft kiss to his lovers forehead. "Nhh..." the singer mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh brat, its just me." he said softly, brushing his fingers through his lovers soft pink hair.

"Yuuuuki...." he slurred happily, "You came for me...."

"Of course I did." the writer said flatly, sliding into the drivers seat and easing onto the street, at a much slower pace then before now that he wasn't half crazed with worry. Not that he'd admit he was ever worried at all.

"Mmm....you..."

"What?"

"I love you Yuki..." Shuichi sighed softly, falling back into the oblivion of sleep.

Completely missing the look of affection in Yuki's golden eyes....

"_Please, please, don't leave me...."_

* * *

_  
A/N: So, isn't this song PERFECT for Shuichi and Yuki? This is the song that inspired the whole fanfic! I especially love the line "You're my perfect little punching bag" :D _

_Anyway, remember to VOTE and to REVIEW. Next chapter is the last....makes me kind of sad......_

_Later chicklets! Love and Peace! Witch Baby out!_


	6. Crystal Ball

A Little Pink

By: Witch Baby

_A/N: Final chapter! Yay! Kinda makes me sad though... Well, is full of perverts since pretty much everyone voted for sex. So yay for yaoi! Enjoy the final chapter of 'A Little Pink'_

* * *

**Chapter Six – Crystal Ball**

Yuki was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he had seriously over reacted. As a man who was usually quite nonchalant about things, it really was an embarrassment. After a few cups of coffee to clear his head, he seriously scolding himself over the possessive episode that, thankfully, only Hiro had witnessed, since Shuichi had been unconscious. He sometimes really believed he should quite drinking. It made him do crazy, stupid shit.

Sighing, he peeked his head through his and Shuichi's bedroom door, checking on his still sleeping lover for what had to be the hundredth time since he had brought him home. It was silly really, but he still couldn't help himself just making sure that Shuichi really hadn't escaped from him.

With a few simple steps out the door, Shuichi could easily walk away. The very thought was surprisingly scary, but not as much as the sudden, soul wrenching grief it brought. That loud spaz of a kid had torn though Yuki's defenses and made his presence know so deeply that Yuki was afraid if Shuichi had been serious about leaving, the writer would be so much worse off then even before they had met.

And his only thought about that was, how the hell had that happened?!

It was irritating and humbling at the same time, to know that there was something that meant so much to him. That he was capable of loving someone so completely, that it could both heal and hinder him. The concept was invigorating, frightening, confusing. So many emotions that he had to sit down under the weight of the sudden heaviness of it.

Honestly, he didn't feel different. Shuichi was still such a brat most of the time, and Yuki knew he still acted like a bastard. Yet… it was like a veil had been lifted from over his eyes, making him see that all those things about Shuichi that he thought where annoying, where the very things he couldn't live without.

Wait a minuet, now he was starting to sound like a character from the sappy love nonsense books he wrote!

He suddenly heard then the sound of Shuichi waking, something that he had become quite attuned to after such a long time. A yawn, then the quiet padding of socked feet on hard wood floors. The opening and closing of a door. And of course music, always some type of music quietly playing in the background. It was like the day couldn't really begin without Shuichi having some sound track of his life on.

"_Drinking wine and thinking bliss,_

_Is on the other side of this,_

_I just need a compass, and a willing accomplice_

_All my doubts that fill my head, cascading up and down again_

_Up and down around again, down and up and down again,"_

He thought again of the little things he realized he couldn't live without. Those morning rituals and endearing traits that had now had become a central part of his life. How could he go back to living the way he used to? Waking, drinking, working, repeat. What kind of life was that anyway?

Then again, he wasn't one to be tied down. He didn't like the idea of someone controlling him. Hurt first so that you're not the one being broken. If nothing becomes important, then nothing can be taken away from you. It was how Yuki had always lived his life, and he had managed pretty well so far.

But now such ideas seemed so crude and bitter. Was there no middle ground?

"_Oh, I've had my chances, _

_And I've taken 'em all,_

_Just to end up right back here on the floor,_

_End up right back here on the floor,"_

Time had shown him that there was no such thing as loyalty or love. That was saved for the bullshit stories he wrote, not life. He had so firmly believed in that, until a pink haired teen had barged in and messed it all up. Now he was doing things like driving like a maniac at two in the morning, or sitting contemplating the meanings of love and life and how they could clash and coexist. He used to believe that no matter what he had done, he would only be thrown back into nothingness. Yet now those things where changing right before his eyes and he hadn't even realized it.

He had to know, what did this _thing_ between him and Shuichi mean?

"_Pennies in a well, _

_A million dollars in the fountain of a hotel,_

_Fortune teller that says 'maybe you will go to hell'_

_But I'm not scared at all,_

_Of the cracks in a crystal, cracks in a crystal ball,"_

He heard Shuichi move about the room slowly, opening up the dresser drawers and closing them. A sense of peace washed over him, halting his thoughts and allowing a more stable line of thinking. Maybe this was him over thinking things again. Wanting someone didn't have to be complicated. It was just.....wanting them. The need to have something close to you. To touch and taste and hear your name spoken softly back to you. It was human nature to seek warmth.

And in the end, he was human after all. Not a killer or a monster. Simply a human man with human failures and human needs. Shuichi had proven that to him.

There was a quiet knock on his study door. "Yuki....can I come in?" Shuichi called softly from the other side.

A pang of guilt hit him hard. He really must have been a jerk to make Shuichi knock instead of barging in like usual. "Yes." he called, leaning his elbows forward on the desk, gaze trained on the figure of his nervous lover stepping quietly inside his office.

"_Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring_

_That love just needs a witness, and a little forgiveness_

_And a halo of patience, and a less sporadic pace and,_

_I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes,"_

He realized something then, as Shuichi nervously tugged at the hem of his night shirt, waiting quietly for Yuki to speak. Love, the kind that he wrote about,_ was_ bullshit. It wasn't sparkles and stars, roses and candles, marriage and babies. And love, the kind that Shuichi believed in, wasn't real to Yuki either. He wasn't like the singer, he couldn't throw himself into something blindly, trusting that he wouldn't hit rock bottom in the end.

But maybe love, a kind Yuki could believe, that could be possible. Even shattered glass could be molded into something beautiful, a stained glass window reflecting light. Then maybe too, Yuki could pick up the fragmented bits of past and find something that, instead of living, could make him feel alive.

"Come here." he murmured softly, beckoning the singer to him.

Shuichi obeyed without question, sliding onto Yuki's lap, the writer burying his face in the cradle of the singer's neck. He smelled so good, and his skin was so soft as Yuki pressed against him. "I'm sorry for yelling Yuki. And leaving without telling you." Shuichi whispered, stroking his hands through the blond's hair.

Yuki pressed a gentle kiss against his neck, his silent answer of_ 'I'm sorry too.' _

Shuichi sighed in relief, finally relaxing in his lovers arms as Yuki continued to hold him tightly. So many things had happened in a single night. And there would probably be many nights in the future, just like there had been before. But everything, even the bad things before they ever met each other, they all where in preparation for moments like this. Moments, where Shuichi would call to him quietly, and Yuki would answer silently in return.

"_Oh, I've felt that fire and I, _

_I've been burned,  
But I wouldn't trade the pain_

_For what I've learned  
I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned,"_

Yuki slid his hands down towards the hem of Shuichi's over sized green sleeping shirt, the only thing he seemed to be wearing, and maneuvered underneath the material, loving the way the singer shivered in response to his hands caressing warm bare skin. The writer nuzzled his lover's neck, pressing small kisses and nipping gently with his teeth, pressing his hips harder against Shuichi so that he could feel just how much he wanted him.

"Yuki..." he moaned, pressing his cheek against him, lips blindly searching for a kiss. Yuki complied, pressing there mouths together harshly, their movements becoming hurried and frantic as Shuichi's naked hips bucked against Yuki's still clothed erection.

"Don't leave me like that again. Ever." the writer growled, biting harder now on Shuichi's shoulder, marring the perfection of the singer's skin with his own possessive mark.

"I won't," he promised breathlessly, "But please Yuki, please...I need you...right now I need you..."

"_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell  
But I'm not scared at all  
Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball,"_

Yuki attacked the flimsy night shirt, shredding it in an effort to have his lover naked and ready for him. He needed Shuichi with a ferocity that bordered madness. All those weeks apart, and then tonights emotional distraught, it was all over whelming. He needed to be inside of his lover, to know he was real and there, that he wouldn't leave. He wanted to make certain Shuichi would always be there to press his hands soothingly to the scars that crisscrossed Yuki's entire being, and not uncover them and make worse ones then before.

"Nhh....Yuki! Ah!" Shuichi moaned wantonly, hands tugging at Yuki's own shirt, which the writer was all too happy to shrug off.

The moment the offending garment was thrown carelessly to the floor below, Yuki's mouth was on him once more, ravishing him. His lips teased and suckled on his chest, his hands stroking and caressing as Shuichi begged for more and more. The singer had missed this, the contact, need, and the crazed way Yuki would cling to him sometimes, almost desperately. Tears filled Shuichi's eyes the writer moaned his name, the singer relived to know that Yuki wasn't mad, that he didn't hate him. Shuichi wouldn't know what to do if Yuki ever really hated him.

"_Irony, irony, _

_This hate and love, hate and love  
What it does to me, what it's done to me,_

_What it's done, done..."_

They would fight, couples always fought, but only enough to bruise, never enough to scar. Yuki lifted Shuichi's hips, thrusting into his body almost brutally. The singer whimpered, biting his kiss swollen lips as he dug his fingers into Yuki's back, barely able to hold on as he impaled himself over and over again on the writer's think shaft. His breathing became short and erratic as Yuki filled him, a constant pounding inside of him as the blond thrust up into his body, moving hard and fast in an effort to reach the euphoria only Shuichi's tight, slick body could give.

It was that feeling Yuki couldn't live without, the heat and pressure that gripped him tightly, the uninhibited moans that escaped and echoed in his ears. He was addicted to those soft cries of pleasure, the taste and smell of Shuichi during sex. The singer was a passionate person in life, and even more so when Yuki held him down and did erotic things to him. Yuki could inflict so much pain and so much pleasure, and Shuichi took it all. Always, he accepted anything Yuki did or said, and loved him the most through it all.

"_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell  
But I'm not scared at all_

_Oh, no I'm not scared at all,  
Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball,"_

"So hot Yuki….Ah! So good…" Shuichi moaned, his body clenching as Yuki drove into him, wanting, needing the intimacy.

"Say my name." he growled low, his hands tightly gripping the singer's thighs, allowing him to move deeper, finding that sweet spot inside Shuichi that would make him scream out in passion.

"Ah! Yuki, unh!" Shuichi cried, his whole body shattering from the force of pain and pleasure that raced through his body. His whole body felt like it hummed with the release of his orgasm, leaving him shaken as Yuki groaned low in his ear, tightening his grip as he filled the singer deeply with the heat of his body.

Sated and feeling blissful, Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's chest, uncaring of their sweaty, dirty state. "I love you Yuki…" he murmured, brushing his lips across the flushed skin of his chest, to tired to lift his head to seek out the writer's lips. The love was their though, like it always was and would forever be when it came to Shuichi.

Yuki chuckled softly at how easy it was to resolve things with Shuichi. A big fight, make-up sex, and a little cuddling was all the singer needed, then Yuki could live with that. He just needed to be reminded sometimes he guessed, though the singer was always good at distracting him.

"I love you too brat…" he whispered quietly, knowing his lover was too sleepy to hear him, but glad that at least in that way, he could still say it.

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY DONE! I really hope people where okay with the last chapter. At first I really wasn't sure I would like it, but in the end I am very happy with the way it ended. Even though nothing really was solved, but that was the point. Shuichi and Yuki each love in their own way. And while those ways might not always agree, it is still something solid and wonderful that they both need in their lives. I guess that was really the point I was trying to make with this chapter and with the song choice. Love is not about the beauty that is their, but the beauty that emerges from the destruction._

_Whoa…poetic moment…_

_Anyway…that is really it with A Little Pink…though I do have a couple of omakes I was thinking of posting. What do you think fans? Post the deleted scenes or not? XD_

_Until next time!_

_~Witch Baby_

_AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS FANFICTION, PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
